Maple Storyteller
Class: Maple Storyteller HD: d4 Alignment: Any chaotic Background: Arguably the key to conquering the Americas during the chaotic First Great Glitch, the Maple Storytellers were those gifted in the glitchix of prediction and support. They are masters of making sauces that allow them to see through time, future and past. Their vocal cords have become magical from drinking these sauces, and thus they can literally speak “a mile a minute”, telling a story and empowering their fellows. When pressed into combat, their words can become deadly. Maple Storytellers tend to keep their adventures and epics written down to share with other storytellers. Note: When indicating a modifier for an attribute, the attribute's shortened name is used. For example, INT. INT does not refer toward the actual intelligence value here, but instead the modifier. Abilities: Can't Shut Up: The Storyteller cannot be silenced. Cheap Syrup: The Storyteller can concoct a Cheap Syrup with ingredients found almost anywhere outdoors. Syrup is concocted in 21-level turns with 6-INT modifier ingredients. If INT mod is 6+, the syrup needs only one ingredient. The Gift of Maple Sight: After consuming syrup, the storyteller can look into the past or future as many times as level + CHA modifier per day. The effect depends on the syrup type. Note that duration indicates the maximum amount of time a storyteller can spend looking at the past. Likewise for distance. Cheap: Range of 24 hours. 1+CHA minute duration. Distance 10+2xCHA feet. Decent: Range of 48 hours, 5+CHA minute duration. Distance 10+5xCHA feet. Good: Range of 72 hours, 10+CHA minute duration. Distance 10+10xCHA feet. Great: Range of one week. 10+2xCHA minute duration. Distance 1+CHA mi. Ultra: Range of one month. 10+3xCHA minute duration. Distance 1+3xCHA mi. Megasuperduper: Range of one year. 10+5xCHA minute duration. 1+10xCHA mi. Red Maple: Range of a century. Endless duration. Distance 100mi. Gibberjabber: The storyteller invokes glitchix and speaks at an indiscernibly fast rate. Gibberjabbering is a channeling spell. First Draft: The storyteller may gibberjabber one magical story. The story's effects, unless otherwise noted, fade once the storyteller ceases telling the specific story. Poem of Blood: The storyteller invents and speaks a poem incomprehensibly about life and death. While the storyteller channels, all friendly targets within hearing range begin to heal at a rate of 1d4+INT mod. Love Story: The storyteller invents and speaks a poem incomprehensibly about love. While the storyteller channels, all friendly targets within hearing range gain a bonus to their constitution of the storyteller's INT mod. Epic of Strength: The storyteller invents and speaks an epic incomprehensibly about a mighty feat of strength. While the storyteller channels, all friendly targets within hearing range gain a bonus to their strangth of the storyteller's INT mod. Decent Syrup: The Storyteller can concoct a Decent Syrup with ingredients found in forests, jungles, underground, or deserts. Anecdote of Asthetics: The storyteller invents and speaks an anecdote incomprehensibly on asthetics. While the storyteller channels, all friendly targets within hearing range gain a bonus to their charisma of the storyteller's INT mod. Insult: The storyteller bends his words to fire off a deadly insult at his target or targets. All enemy targets within hearing range are put at chance to be insulted so badly they feel it. The storyteller must roll a ranged touch attack to hit with INT modifier, and then the storyteller must roll, if hit is successful, a d100 to determine the intensity of the strike. The damage is based on the most powerful friend-held weapon in speaking distance. If the storyteller is alone and unarmed, or chooses to do so, the damage standard is Levelxd4. 1: Accidental Self-insult. The storyteller takes 1/4+CHA/4 rolled damage. 2-24: Lame. No damage to enemies. 25-49: OUCH. Enemies take 1/4+CHA/4 rolled damage. 50-74: Salted: Enemies take 1/2+CHA/4 rolled damage. 75-99: SHOTS FIRED: Enemies take 1+CHA/2x rolled damage. 100: SICK BURN: Enemies take 1+CHAx rolled damage. Prequel: The storyteller may now channel two stories at once. Insults are not included and cannot be stacked. Good Syrup: The Storyteller can concoct a Good Syrup with ingredients found in glitch dungeons of levels 4 and less. Textbook: The storyteller invents and speaks an educational lecture incomprehensibly. While the storyteller channels, all friendly targets within hearing range gain a bonus to their intelligence of the storyteller's INT mod. Revision I: The storyteller's stories are more refined. His bonuses are now his INT mod + the stat's mod that the storyteller is being modified. For ex, Epic of Strength now gives a bonus of INT mod + STR mod. If any mod is below 0, it is not factored into Revision I. Poem of Blood's bonus becomes 1d8+INT+level. Action Novel: The storyteller invents and speaks an novel incomprehensibly that contains rapid action. While the storyteller channels, all friendly targets within hearing range gain a bonus to their dexterity of the storyteller's INT mod. Great Syrup: The Storyteller can concoct a Great Syrup with ingredients found in glitch dungeons of levels above 5. Sequel: The storyteller may now channel three stories at once. Insults are not included and cannot be stacked. Ultra Syrup: The Storyteller can concoct an Ultra Syrup with ingredients found on normal danubekin. Revision II: The storyteller's stories are even more refined. His bonuses are now his INT mod times two. Poem of Blood's bonus becomes 1d12+INT+level. Megasuperduper Syrup: The Storyteller can concoct a Megasuperduper Syrup with ingredients found on planar creatures/danubekin. Syrupy Goodness: The storyteller has reached near his peak and may choose a mastery ability: -Loudmouth: The storyteller's voice now reaches CHAx100 feet. -Final Draft: The storyteller's stories now have bonuses of INTx3, and Poem of Blood becomes d12+2INT+level. -Bright Dreams: The storyteller drives away all other stroies save for love ones, which are now optimistic and bright, making his Poem of Blood have a bonus of Levelxd12+2INT. -Dark Thoughts: The storyteller becomes remorse and pessimistic of the future in his storytelling. Eventually, he loses all normal storytelling, but his Insult ability gains the Satire bonus: all rolls are made with 10+INTx10. Any rolls over 100 become a sick burn. -The Red Maple: The Storyteller becomes partially infused with the spirit of Canada's Red Maple. He can conjure ingredients for any type of normal syrup once per day. He can also create the Red Maple Syrup by harvesting a twig from the Red Maple itself in Canada.